Kisarah Westfield
Kisarah Westfield (キサラ・ウェストフィールド, Kisara Wesutofīrudo) is a character from Aggressors of Dark Kombat Story Kisarah Westfield is a popular high school girl and cheerleader, even thought she's naive and a bit of a tomboy. While still a kid on a trip to Japan (where she spent most of her childhood), a boy named Joe Kusanagi helped her get rid of being bullied and promised to be her boyfriend. She never forgot that “promise”, even after returning to England. Although she has been living in Japan for a while, she still isn't used to the local slang and often takes off-hand comments very literally, and absolutely hates when someone looks down on her for being a woman. Now an exchange student in Japan, Kisarah grows a reputation as a class idol and femme fatale in Japanese schools. However, Kisarah only has eyes for her lover, and starts to pursue Joe for her own personal quest: make him fulfill his promise, even if she needs to fight for him to notice her. Kisarah ends up finding Joe in a fight against his rival Goh Kidokoro, whom she despises for ruining their romantic mood. Even though he's embarrassed for his promise, Joe decides to keep it and the two become a couple. She's also friends with Dr. Sugar Brown from the World Heroes series. She manages to help the perverted ninja Fuuma Kotaro in fixing his Space Transporter to get him back to his original time period. Game Appearances * Aggressors of Dark Kombat - Playable * Days of Memories 2 - Athletic flirt who gets along with Hotaru Futaba * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Playable. Kisarah is looking for Joe, who went missing in order to invade Goodman's WAREZ base with his gang. She has been reinvented by Playmore, with a longer hair and new attacks based around cheerleading and using her schoolbag as a weapon. * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Cameo in The Mediterranean Sea, Italy' stage. She's seen cheering on the fight as Hokutomaru admires her beauty. * ADK World - Playable (ADK Dome mode); Enemy (Neo-Quiz mode). * Days of Memories: Koi wa Good Job! - Local sports instructor the main character attends. * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS - Appears as an SNK Action Card. * SNK High Schools Girls - Normal Cards (Based on her Days of Memories appearance) and S Rare Cards (Based on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum). Trivia * in Agressors of Dark Kombat, Kisarah's Jealousy Bomber features her kissing another guy as a jab towards Joe. in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, Joe is the one who is kissed, as the two became a couple. * According to Goodman's win quote, he can't tell if she's strong or weak (Even thought she was a participant in his tournament, made for people who could be a threat to his plan). *Sheen's Gigas Buster move is infamous for leaving the opponent with his legs wide open to the screen, with the exception of Kisarah Westfield, who didn't have a sprite in that position due to censorship. Some fans have drawn fanarts of her in the position intended for the attack. * Kisarah is also called "Kisara" in Card Fighters Clash, mostly because of the kanji in her japanese name. * Kisarah was originally going to be voiced by an American voice actress, but producers thought her voice was "too dull" for the character. She ended up voiced by seiyuu Yasue Ishi in Aggressors of Dark Kombar+. Galery Agressors of Dark Kombat Super kisarah.gif|Kisarah's Jealousy Bomber Gigas Buster.png|Sheen's Giga Buster compared on Kisarah and male characters Kisarah-aodk.gif Game0601111218.png|Concept Art of Kisarah Images.png Aodkfuma-4.png Arrt.png Adk-sprite-kisarah.gif Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Ngbc-kisarah-portrait.png Tumblr nls8wyoIhW1r7sijxo1 500.gif|New Jealousy Bomber, with Joe NGBC-Kisarah and Athena.png|Ending with Athena Newkissye.png NGBC-Cover.jpg Kissaracrow.png Kissbaiki.png Kisaraht.gif|Kisarah's longer hair Kisarahsticke2r.png Kisarahsticker.png Kisarah-Westfield-NGBC-Re-Release-Portrait-Art.jpg Kisarah-ngbc-victory-art.PNG Kisarah ngbc 6.jpg Kisarah ngbc 7.jpg Kisarah ngbc 4.jpg Kisarah ngbc 5.jpg Kisarah ngbc 2.jpg Kisarah ngbc 3.jpg Kisarah ngbc 1.jpg Intro2-ngbc.jpg|Opening Days of Memories 2 Img 5.jpg|Alongside Hotaru Futaba DoM-Kisarah-2nd-4.png DoM-Kisarah-2nd-5.png DoM-Kisarah-2nd-2.png DoM-Kisarah-2nd-3.png DoM-Hotaru-Kisarah.png DoM-Kisarah-2nd-1.png DoM-Fio-Kisarah.png|Playing with Fio Germi DoM-congratulations-2.png Days of Memories: Koi wa Good Job Vestida.png Kisarah-westfield-days-of-memories.png P cha02.gif DoM-Kisarah-5th-5.png DoM-Shizuku-Kisarah.png|Playing with Shizuku Misawa DoM-Kisarah-5th-3.png DoM-Kisarah-5th-4.png Kisarah1n.jpg DoM-Kisarah-5th-2.png Other Appearances/Cameos Hqdefault (3).jpg|Artwork of SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS Kisarah-dss.png|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash DS Snkhssr86p.jpg|SNK High Schools Girls Kisarah-background.gif|The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Snkhssr86.jpg|SNK High Schools Girls Snkhssr2.jpg|SNK High Schools Girls Snkhssr2p.jpg|SNK High Schools Girls Snkhsn14.jpg|SNK High Schools Girls Snkhsn14p.jpg|SNK High Schools Girls Joekisarahworld.png|ADK World Dfjdhg.png|Kisarah's ending in ADK World ADK World Dome1.png|ADK World's intro ADCD103front.jpg|Artwork for ADK World Category:Female Category:Aggressors of Dark Kombat Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Student Category:British Category:Human